


Unhealthy and Unwanted

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [135]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e10 Asylum, Lonely Dean, M/M, Mentions of Sam at Stanford, Sad Dean, Unrequited Love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean feels guilt about pulling Sam from Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhealthy and Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 episode 10 Asylum

Dean had suspected Sam resented him for pulling him away from his monster-free future. But he never thought his little brother would hate him enough to actually shoot him.

Dean had no doubt in his mind that Sam had meant every word he said well under Dr. Ellicott's magical ghostly influence, and he wouldn't be surprised if his little brother had gotten some sick joy in shooting him with rock salt. He didn't blame the guy. He really didn't.

Dean had pulled Sam from one of the greatest schools in the country to look for a man that had treated him like shit for almost his whole life, and to hunt monsters with him, because he was lonely.

He'd never admit it to Sam, but the biggest reason he got him was because he couldn't bear to be alone. Or really, he couldn't bear to be alone without Sam. He couldn't stop thinking about his little brother, he couldn't stop obsessing over what he might be doing, or who he might be with, or how he was doing in school. It was taking over his life and he knew the only way to make it stop would be to keep his eyes on him at all times.

He almost wished his brother would have shot him, just so he could stop his unhealthy infatuation. 


End file.
